Love Hate
by rima17
Summary: A total TOFU and stuffs.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time in writting a fic. Comments, reviews and suggestions are welcome.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the story

*************************************************************

A silverhead bishounen is walking along the crowded corridor. It was already twelve of the afternoon and most students gather there to wait for their other friends that belong to a different classes before going to the cafeteria or maybe... just maybe some of those (I mean more than half of the population) especially the girls and not-so-girly are waiting for the what-so-called most handsome and goodlooking man that ever exist on their eyes.

Tokiya Mikagami, a senior highschool student at the Tomoeda High (just bear with the name). He can't be blame for having a pretty-face, strong confidence and overloading intelligence. Tokiya really hates those girls who himself refers to have less than 2 digits I.Q and all they know is to throw themselves at his feet. It really irritates him a lot.

'Please Lord, at least give them some decency they really acting more than an idiot' Tokiya said to himself.

"Uhmm..Mikagami-sempai, here I prepare this for you"

A blonde girl with heavy make-up presented a cute box of bento.

"I know you will-- "

before the girl could even finish her sentence another girl approach him also carrying a bento

"Shut up! Sempai will choose mine because it is filled with my love"

said by the girl with a brown hair. They are about to declare a war to each other when mikagami started walking away from them leaving the two girls arguing with a scowl on their face

'Can't I have a peace even for just a second?!' Mikagami thought to himself.

the over crowded corridor before is now nearly desserted due to all students are in the cafeteria now.

'Finally' Mikagami murmured to himself.

'How troublesome...'

Mikagami turn his back to find the owner of the voice

'how troublesome...'

said by a girl with a shoulder length hair, purple tresses and azure eyes. 'Kirisawa, Fuuko' He twitch his eyebrow at the girl but he just recieve a grin from her. Just before the glaring contest starts between them someone call her.

"Hey! Fuuko!.."

- the voice belong from the sea-monkey Recca Hanabishi followed by a voice

"-Sorry for the long wait"

belong to some other gorilla Ishijima Domon or what our silverhead bishounen refered to them. Of course he knows them, everyone knows them as to be teacher's enemy, cutting classes, everyday at detention and everything that flows and sounds within the line.

Fuuko turn to them.

"Hey! what took you so long?! I'm starving to death and about to die!" the violet-haired girl said to them.

"Sorry for the wait Fuuko" said Recca.

"It's all the damn fault of Takazato-sensei, he instructed us to do something" Domon said "..or else we will be meeting him again at the detention"

Fuuko gave them a smile "Fine. I believe you. Let's just eat"

"Hey Fuuko, don't tell meyour also one of those girls who swooned whenever mister iceblock pass by" - Recca said in a teasing manner. While Domon is like studying Mikagami from head to toe who is not moving.

"Baka! Spare me!!" Fuuko shout "And Domon can you please stop that you're becoming moronic, I swear" Fuuko sweat dropped.

"Give him a break, he just survive from those aggressive female population" Fuuko stated.

Recca, Domon and Fuuko are about to leave but then Fuuko turn his back to Mikagami and said...

"Try the rooftop, you can find peace there" before fully turn her back and walk away.

Tokiya left dumfounded but not really. He who is full of confidence can't be found 'dumb' and its really far far away from reality. He just continue his walk and not noticing that his feet brought him to the west wing of the school.

'So, what the hell is he doing here?' he ask himself.

He was about to leave when he notice a stairs going up 'rooftop' he remember what the girl monkey -- 'Okay. she is really not a monkey but she is becoming one because she always hang-out with the sea-monkey and gorilla.. Wait! where did it came from?!' Scratch that Tokiya thought.

Nobody can be found on the west wing so he decided to go up and take a peek. Tokiya reach the last step of the stairs and found the door leading to the rooftop he didn't hesitate to open it. And the very first time he set his foot on the rooftop he realize that it's not bad after all. He decided to sit on the pavement and eat his sandwich with peace.

*************************************************************

Three figures can be spotted sitting on their usual place under the shades of the sakura trees. Exchanging jokes with each other, pestering each other, punching and kicking. Well that's how their friendship is different from the friendship that most people known.

"Recca, wheres Yanagi-chan?" ask Fuuko to the raven-haired boy.

"Hime is doing something kinda busy for the club" replied by the boy.

'Hime'Fuuko thought whenever he heard Recca calling Yanagi as his hime their is a glint of jealousy in her. She knows Recca when they were 3 years old. She likes him and loves him a lot but its unrequited. The boy whom he wish to spend the rest of his life with has chosen someone to spend the rest of his life to her beloved 'Yanagi Sakoshita'

She was hurt by knowing that the man he love had finally found someone but she didn't feel any anger at Recca. He can't be blame at the first place Recca also knows what Fuuko feels from him. Of course for Recca, Fuuko is special too but as a bestfriend. When Fuuko heard this news that also Recca who is the one that deliver it to her, she hug Recca and then cry. But after that she smile and said that she was happy for them. She didn't have any grudges against Yanagi besides she likes her, she is the first girl friend she have and Recca and Yanagi looks cute together.

"I see.. Are you not going to fetch her? Its already 4pm. I guess they are done" Fuuko said before standing

"You guys! Have to go! See you tomorrow" she said cheerfully before running away and waving at them.

*************************************************************

Tokiya reach his home he decided to take a warm bath before thinking of doing his homework. After a warm bath he went to the kitchen to cook for food and eat. After eating he settle on his study table and start doing his homework. It just took him an hour in answering all of his aasignments. Well you can't expect less on our genius. He decided to take a break and relax he sit comfortably on his couch and began thinking of the girl he met earlier.

*************************************************************

"KRINGGGGG-----" the sound of the alarm clock wake the sleeping girl. It was already 7:00 in the morning and If she don't get up now she will be surely late for school. Quickly she got up and hit the shower, dress in uniform and went downstairs.

And was greeted by her younger sister Ganko "Onee-chan ohayo!" with a smile on her face.

"Ohayo Ganko-chan" she replied happily she sat down to eat her breakfast

"Uhmm..nee-chan aren't you're in a hurry? Its already 7:20" the young girl stated

"What?!--" Fuuko said in shock

"I will be late! Need to go Ja!" She quickly strode away with a tuna sandwich stuffed in her mouth and another sandwich which she was holder on her right hand. Ganko was left sweatdropping.

*************************************************************

"Fuuko-chan is not yet here" Yanagi stated in a worried tone

"Hime, you know fuuko she always overslept" Recca said with an assuring tone

"Hey look it's Fuuko" domon said pointing to the girl that heading on their direction

"Go-men...I run all the way from house up to here.." fuuko said panting

"You're amazing Fuuko-chan" Yanagi said with a surprise look

"You're almost late monkey" come from a monotuous voice of Tokiya Mikagami

"Hey! I have a name and its FUUKO!!" fuuko said in gritted-teeth

"Whatever monkey!" Tokiya replied on a sarcastic tone and smirked

"Ohayo! Mikagami-sempai" Yanagi bow politely

"Ohayo Sakoshita-san" replied by Tokiya with slightly nooding at her before heading to his way to class

"Yanagi-chan you know him?" Fuuko ask in disbelief

"Not really but i've met him at the club. He's our president" Yanagi said

"souka.." was all Fuuko could say

*************************************************************

Fuuko stare sleepily outside the window not even bothering to listen on their teacher's lecture about Newton's Law of Motion. For her she can't understamd what the hell Newton's law have something to do with her life. She tilt her head to the right and only find Recca and Domon making fun at each other. 'What a boring day' she said to herself. Finally after an hour and a half of waiting the damn bell she's waitng have finally ring. They have an hour of break. Recca got up and said to fuuko that he will be meeting Yanagi at the usual spot. Domon is starving and decided to stroll at the cafeteria and Fuuko who is not in the mood to walk decided to go to the rooftop and take a nap there.

'Finally, the break has arrive. After a long wait just like eternity' Tokiya said to himself. He just can't tolerate the glances of his female classmates that throwing them at him. She strode away and headed to the rooftop, he always go there since the day he met the monkey.

He was surprise to find that there is already one to come at the rooftop he decided to find another place but he notice the figure lying there is quite familiar. 'Fuuko, Kirisawa Fuuko' and the realization strucks him.

"I suppose rooftop is not a place to sleep" Tokiya said to her "I mean, for humans rooftop is not a good place to take a nap but I forgot you're a monkey so I guess it does not count" comes again from Tokiya.

Fuuko look at him and smile "nice to see you too, Iceboy" she said with a grin

"Looks like your zoo friends is nowhere to be found" came from Tokiya

"Wow! you're really enjoying our company didn't you? You even miss Recca and Domon" a childish reply from Fuuko. "You know, you are free to join us" Fuuko followed.

"Thanks but no thanks I want to stay as a human" Tokiya sarcastic reply

"May I remind you! You're not human because your an iceblock. Remember?! You're from Antartica all the way here to Japan! You're the most cold person ever.." she said to him and stickout her tongue. Tokiya was shock he really find it amusing talking to this girl. And then he laugh but not really the one you could consider as a laugh. Okay he just smile, you know he has the reputation to take care of being the 'cold bishounen' that ever exist and it is an embarrasment that it will be ruin by a Fuuko kirisawa.

"I saw that!" Fuuko said cheerfully

"...what?" Tokiya questioned

"You smile!" Fuuko said

"Whatever monkey." Tokiya's reply

A moment of silence and Fuuko start again

"Seriously, would it kill you if you smile" ask Fuuko

"Hn.." was the reply she heard followed by a loud sound of the bell ringing..

"What the?!-- It's already time?!" said Fuuko on disbelief "Argh! You!--" pointing to Tokiya "You! you ruin my nap!" Fuuko said to him but she just recieved a smirk from him.

"Let's go. You don't want to be late don't you" Tokiya said to her

"Whatever" a reply came and together they leave the rooftop. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the 2nd chapter yey!

For the Review

Suryasree: thanks n.n

Satomika: My story is not based on manga or anime. The setting belongs to me and they are not madogou users just ordinary high schooler n.n Sorry for the errors I only use notepad for typing and I don't have beta reader. If I'm not busy I'm sure to update my first chapie. Thanks for your review I hope to get more from you n.n

Anywayzzz..more more review please *sweats* n.n

----------------------------------

So, its been three weeks already since the routine started. I don't know if I can call it that way, you know I'm talking about Kirisawa and me. But hey! don't jump into the wrong conclusion there's nothing..really nothing going on between us. It just happens that we always meet here at the rooftop. It's not because we have a pact to meet each other. Heck I will never do a pact with her of all people. Its just because maybe we find this place full of solace. Speaking of her, here she comes. It was no surprise after all. As I've told you earlier we always find each other here everyday. You heard it right. Everyday. Well, as for me I have my own reason why I am here. Of course to escape those crazy fan girls of mine but as for her maybe she's here just to pester me. Hell! she always do that to me everyday. And here she was standing in front of me with her usual grin plastered on her face.

"Hey! Iceboy!" she then greeted

"That's Tokiya for you" I replied without even bothering looking at her.

"Well, Err To-Kiya---" I heard her say my name for the very first time. I know there's somethings not right so I twitch my brow at her.

"What's with the sudden formality monkey?" I questioned her

"I need your help. So please.." She said

"No." was my reply

"What?! You! have a heart!" she pleaded

"I said NO." my reply again

"I will make your life miserable to the fullest! I swear! No one will ever escape Fuuko Kirisawa's wrath not even you! you! YOU!! Ice block!! " she said shouting

"What?" I look at her

"Huh?" I heard her say

"What do you need?" this time I asked her. I saw her she was somewhat stun

"Monkey, what do you want? Answer before I change my mind" I said to her

"Well, See you at the school gate 4pm sharp I'll tell you the plan or else heads will roll!" she said happily before leaving the rooftop

I don't know what's gotten into me that I accepted her request -- Whatever! I really don't know.

So here I am at the front gate of the school I even arrive 5 mins early before the appointed time she gave. 'Hell why I'm doing this?!' not long before I spotted a monkey heading towards me.

"So what's the damn plan?" I asked her

"Well, it's not really a big favor I know and Im so sure you can do it" she replied

"Just get to the damn point monkey" I said impatiently

"Its just that me, Recca and Domon needs your help in salvaging our grades. Simple isn't it?"

"and you can't back out now for God sake you made me a promise" she said

Heck I don't even remember I made a promise. Where the hell did it came from?!. Okay. I know Kirisawa if I start running away now I'm so sure that Kirisawa will chase me till death. So there's no way to back out for now. Even if it means to babysit the monkeys.

We started walking, I follow her from behind. I never speak of course and neither her. It's been 10 minutes of walking when she suddenly stop. She turn to look at me.

"In case you are wondering where the hell are we going. We're heading to my place" she said

"You mean at the zoo?" I said and smirk

"Shut up!" and she continue to walk

finally we arrive at her home. I never knew that she lives at a nice place. Actually it was far away from I was expecting. I don't know that Kirisawa is somewhat rich.

"You have a nice house" I stated

"So, It really disappoints you that never in my life I've been living at the zoo" she stick out her tongue

When we entered her house I really can't believe that she lives in a decent place. It was clean and organize really. The design and the color of their house really compliment each other. The things are neatly place properly. There are also decorations like figurines, flowers that make their home alive and it feels warm inside. Heck, it doesn't suited the loudmouthed Kirisawa.

"I'll be upstairs to change" she said before hurriedly going upstairs

I sat on the nearby couch. I started to gaze around and I notice some picture frames standing not far from me. I grab it and have a look. It was a picture of one woman and two girls. I saw Fuuko on the picture the woman was probably her mom and the younger girl if I'm not mistaken is probably her younger sister. another picture frame grab my attention so I take a look at it. It was Fuuko together with Recca probably at the age of 8. 'They really known each other for a long time' I said to myself

It just a moment when I returned to my reverie. A young girl approach me. A cute little blond girl with an innocent look very not like Fuuko.

"Excuse me, are you nee-chans boyfriend or something?" the little girl ask

'Did I just said she looks innocent?' I thought to myself

"I'm not your nee-chan's boyfriend. I was actually forcefully drag here by Kirisawa. To make it simple she abducted me" I said to the girl not knowing that Kirisawa heard it all

"Hey! you agreed on the first place!" she said shouting at me

"and she even threaten my life, so I was no choice at all" I said smiling at the girl

"Tell one more lie iceboy and i swear you'll never leave this house alive" she said with an irritating tone

"By the way. That's my sister Ganko" she said

"I never thought this little girl to be your sister...she is... beautiful" I said to provoke her

She was about to grab something that can be thrown at me when suddenly their phone ring. She answers it.

"This is Kirisawa residence, Fuuko speaking" I heard her say

"Recca? -- you idiot!! You and Domon should get your asses here!" she said shouting again. What can you expect from her she can never ever put some decent talk.

"Damn you! So what will I do now?! spend my time alone with iceblock?!" I glare at her I guess I figure it out the sea-monkey and the gorilla will not drop by. She hangs the phone.

"I guess your zoo friends will not come?" I ask her

"You guess right iceboy" she reply

"So what's the plan now?" I ask

"uhmm..Well--" I saw her thinking? I don't even know that she is capable of thinking

"The fact that you are here..Well then..why not teach me alone then!" she exclaimed

'Do I have a choice?' I thought

"Well then monkey. Let's start so I can leave your house early" I said

We then proceed on their sofa. she started reading on her algebra book. I was just there sitting staring at her. I mean I was looking at her to make sure that she is doing what she was suppose to do. I help her understand the question which is difficult to her. I even give examples for her to solve. Looks like she gets it all right I might accept saying that Kirisawa have brains after all. Well she is smart she can understands and answers all the question but she is just a lazy bum to study.

2 hours pass and she will nearly finish the examples I gave to her she's now answering my last question which I admit would be a tough one to her. I notice that she really take it seriously in answering. This is the first time I saw her thinking like that. Well, I have proven that after all she is capable of thinking.

I look at her intently I notice her face.. I never knew that she looks beautiful. 'Damn she's not beautiful. Okay. Maybe she is pretty' She has a beautiful azure eyes I must admit. Her porcelain skin is fair and soft. Heck I never even touch her but I can prove it by just looking at it and her body it's no surprise that there are many perverts at school stalking at her. I'm not one of those pervert I just notice them being frantic when Kirisawa is around. And one thing that really catches my attention is that she was far far away from the crazy fan girls of mine who act stupid when I'm around. She acts who she really is.. I like--

"You've been staring at me for about 5 minutes. Do I have something on my face?" she asked me. I look away to hide the blush that was about to crept my face

"Nothing, You done now?" I said. She nooded and present me her answer. Well she get it correct

"Well. Good I see you understand all of it" I said to her

"Thanks! By the way it's 6:30 join us on dinner. As my sign of thanks?" she said and I nooded at her

The food were already place on the table. Her sister Ganko made the preparations, together with Kirisawa and Ganko I sat down on the chair. I stare at the food for a while

"Don't worry I didn't put any poison there" Fuuko said laughing

"Just wondering how your sister cook this" I said

"Actually nee-chan cook that this morning that all I have to do is to reheat it" Ganko said

"Our maid took a vacation for a week so I have to deal with my sister cooking" she continue and give fuuko a sly grin.

'So she can cook'

"Where's your mother kirisawa?" I ask her

"Mom's on a business trip and she rarely goes home. So it's always been me, Ganko and our maid here. But I understand it anyway that she's doing it for us and Recca--" I wanted to hear more from her but she cut it.

"Anyway, Lets just" She said instead

It was not bad after all eating dinner together with Kirisawas. It was already 7:30PM and I need to go home now to deal also with my studying. I thank her little sister. I said to them that I need to go home now. Kirisawa didn't object instead she accompany me out from her house to their front gate.

"Want me to walk with you home?" She said

"For God's sake Kirisawa, my house is only six blocks away from here. I'll never be lost"

"and besides you're a girl and it's dangerous to--" I was surprise from what I've said

"EEHH??" Kirisawa said not blinking

"A girl monkey to be precise" I back-up

"I never knew you cared and besides I can beat all those damn pervert guys that comes across my way" she was laughing very hard and she didn't notice that that she step on the not-so-huge rock lying on the street that lost her balance

"Ouch!That hurts! what the hell that rock is doing here!" I offered her my hand to help her to stand. She grab on to it.

"Does it hurt?" I ask her

"this?" pointing on the bruise part of her leg "I doesn't hurt at all" she said smiling

"I mean Recca and Yanagi. does it hurt you?" I know she was surprised by my question but she replied then

"Recca, is my best friend, I wish a happy life for him and I like Yanagi I don't hold any grudges to her." she said smiling

"I see. I have to go now, thanks for the dinner" I said before walking away.

---------------------------------------

Owari!!! how was it??? nyahaha


End file.
